Unexpected
by ILoveBooksDealWithIt
Summary: Tris Prior, normally know as Six, is an amazing musician and part of a small ban that preforms at a popular teen hangout in Chicago. Tris doesn't trust easily, and her past is no help. Tobias Eaton, know as Four, is a member of the band Dauntless. He has learned not to trust people, especially women. What happens when an idea from a member of Dauntless ends up in them meeting?


**Hey Guys, so this is just a one chapter tester, if you guys like this idea then you can tell me and maybe I will make it into a story at some point.**

**Summary: Tris Prior, mainly known as Six to many other than her close friends, is a great skater, big on BMX and an amazing musician, and is part of a small band that regularly preforms at a local teens hangout, The Pit. Her, Christiana, Will and Al are all part of the band, and are pretty well known in their area of Chicago. Tris is not one to trust easily, and her past doesn't help. Tobias Eaton, known as Four to the world, is part of the band Dauntless. He's learned not to trust anyone, especially women, and had steered clear of true relationships all his life, only being involved with people he knew he couldn't fall for. When these two teens meet, and their lives collide, will something come out of it? Or will they both stand by their beliefs?**

**This is just something I've been thinking of it, so if you would read this, let me know! This is just the first chapter and is sort of a test, so just leave me reviews if you would read it if I continued it.**

**Disclaimer: Divergent ain't mine, 'Nough said. Neither are the songs mentioned in the chapters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

"Let's go, we gotta be at the Pit by 4:45, we got a big show tonight." Will said as we rushed out of school towards our cars. We were in a band, TAWC, and we were well known around here. I didn't have time to respond before Christina squealed.

"What?" I asked her, thinking it was just that her favourite store was having a sale or something.

"Dauntless is coming to Chicago!" She squealed, and Will, Al and I gasped.

"No fucking way!" I shouted, and she nodded.

"Ya, they just tweeted it. 'Going to be in Chicago for a while, wanna spend some time where we met and grew up. Uriah's idea of course. We just got to our hotel –Zeke'" Christian read the tweet.

"Nice!" Al said, smiling. Dauntless was defiantly one of our all-time favourite bands, and we used a lot of their songs in out shows. The band had five members, Zeke, Uriah, Four, Shauna and Marlene. Zeke and Uriah were brothers and Marlene and Shauna were their girlfriends. Four was a good friend of the guys, but that was about all anyone knew about him.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at the Pit." I said as I got on my motorcycle and started the engine.

"Kay!" Christina screamed after me as I put on my helmet and sped off towards my house.

"I'm home!" I screamed as I walked through my front doors and into the living room, where my mom was sitting watching a movie with my brother Caleb. He goes to some fancy smart people school that was about a forty-five minutes' drive away from our house.

"Hey Honey, aren't you doing a show at the Pit tonight?" My mom asked me. She completely supported me in my crazy dream of becoming a musician, and we got paid for preforming at the Pit, so it technically was a job.

"Ya, but I came back to get ready. Will's bringing all the stuff, but I also came to grab my skateboard. Will has my BMX, so he's bringing it for me." I said, and she nodded. The Pit had a skate park nearby, so usually after our shows we all headed down there and just practiced tricks. Or should I say, Will, Al and I practiced tricks, while Christian sat on the sidelines with the other onlookers and videotaped us, and usually posted them on our YouTube channel. It didn't have much, just some of our performances and us doing tricks.

"Okay Sweetie, make sure you're safe. Just call me if you need a ride back." She said and I rolled my eyes. I never drank much, it was usually me who was driving the rest of them home in Will's truck, and then going home on my motorcycle. They all usually got their own cars the next morning, other than Will.

"I almost never drink mom, but I will call you if need be." I said and she nodded.

"You better." Caleb said, and I laughed. He was always really overprotective of me because I was his 'baby' sister, even though he wasn't even a year older than me.

"Whatever Mister Genius." I said as I walked up to my room and he rolled his eyes.

I closed my door as I walked in, and plugged my phone into my docking station, and began playing my music as I got ready. The first song that came on was 'I Am Machine' By Dauntless **(Original Artists will be written in the final AN)**

I went into my closet, and picked out an outfit that was appropriate for The Pit. I put on a black crop top with a skull on it, which showcased the tattoo's I had, with a pair of black jeans with a few rips in them and chains near the belt loops. I left my hair down and straitened it, and put in one of my belly button rings. It had a black Rose on it, and was one of my favourites. I quickly did my makeup, just putting on some eyeliner and looked in my full length mirror. I was pretty skinny, but I had muscle. I didn't have a washboard stomach, but it was flat, and I had a few curves. I had blonde hair that was dip-dyed dark red, with my bangs having a tint of red near the tips. I wasn't very tall, but I usually wore heels to the shows. Before I met Christina I hated them, but I realised that they weren't so bad, if you found a good pair for your feet. I slipped on a pair of black heels with small spike studs all along the shoe, and grabbed my phone before texting Christina, and getting a reply almost immediately.

_Leaving now-Tris_

_Kk, so am I. Will and Al are already there-Chris_

I grabbed my jacket and threw it on over my crop top before heading downstairs.

"Bye!" I yelled as I out my phone in my pocket, grabbed my motorcycle keys and ran out the door. I threw on my helmet and hopped on my motorcycle and drove off towards the Pit.

**Four POV**

"What do you guys wanna do?" Asked Shauna as we all sat around our hotel room, bored as hell.

"I don't know, ask Uriah. It was his idea to come here." Zeke said, and Uriah smirked.

"I actually have an amazing idea! There is this club only five minutes from here. It's called The Pit. It has live music and stuff, and a few minute away there's a skate park." He said, and Zeke raised his eyebrows.

"You actually had something to do?" Asked Lynn. She was Shauna's younger sister, and usually went wherever we went for concerts and whatever. Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene and I were all in a famous band, Dauntless. We all met in high school in grade nine and started a band in grade ten. We were offered a record deal and dropped out when Zeke, Shauna and I were sixteen, and Uriah and Marlene were fourteen. For the last two years we have been travelling, but it wasn't as amazing as we thought it would be. It was a lot of work, but we still made the money doing something we loved.

"Yes I did." Uriah said, faking hurt. "Who's in?" He asked, and since we had nothing better to do, we all agreed.

"Let's go then." Zeke said, and we all got up and headed down to our hotel's lobby, before heading out to Zeke's Jeep.

We got to the Pit a few minutes later, to see quite a few cars and bikes and stuff there already, even though it was only 4:40. Just ten we say a big black truck pull up a few spots over from us, and the back of the truck was filled with guitars, a drum set and a microphone.

"Do you think that's one of the bands preforming?" Uriah asked, and Zeke snorted.

"No Uriah, they just brought a shit ton of instruments for the hell of it." Marlene said sarcastically as we got out of the car. Almost as soon as we were all put of the Jeep, we heard the roar of a motorcycle engine as turned to see someone ride in and park beside the truck and a dark red Porsche pull in on the opposite side. I saw a tall, dark skinned girl step out of the Porsche as two guys stepped out on the truck One had sandy blonde hair, and the other had dark brown. I turned to see the person on the motorcycle take off their helmet, and my breath caught in my throat. She was the most amazing girl I had ever seen. She had almost waist length shining blonde hair with red dip-dye, and a few curves, but still had muscle.

"We should head in." Zeke said, snapping me out of my trance staring at the girl, and we all walked towards the doors.

**Tris POV**

"Hey." Will, Al and Christina all said as I got off my bike and walked towards Will's truck, which was carrying all out equipment.

"Hey. Who's gonna bring all this stuff in?" I asked.

"You, Chris and Al can bring in your guitars, Tris you can bring in your microphone, and someone who works here will bring in the drums. Like normal." Will said, and we all nodded. I grabbed my black and dark red Gibson guitar and my dark red microphone and walked towards the Pit. When I walked in, I saw everyone turn towards me, and they all started cheering as I walked up to the stage with Chris, Al and Will behind me. We all begin setting up our instruments, and once the guitars were set up, someone came in from the back and set up the drums. One of the workers here, Robert, ran up to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Tonight, we have an amazing group of musicians here, one we've all seen here before. Give a warm welcome for, TAWC!" He said, and everyone started cheering.

"Hey everyone!" I said walking up to the mic, and was met with cheering.

"First song we're gonna play is called 'Riot'." I said, and everyone cheered. I grabbed my guitar and headed up to the mic and Al, Christina and I began playing out guitars and Will get ready to play the drums. We played for a few seconds before I started singing.

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

I sang the beginning, and there were already people near the stage and sitting down cheering. Will was playing the drums and Al, Christina and I were playing our guitars pretty normally until the chorus. When the chorus began Christina and Al started banging their heads and Will began playing more violently. I swung my guitar around onto my back with the strap, and began singing louder and whipping my head around.

_Let's start a riot, a riot!_

_Let's start a riot!_

_Let's start a riot, a riot!_

_Let's start a riot!_

This basically continued until the end of the song, going crazy at the chorus or when the music sped up and a little calmer during the other times. When we finished, we were met with deafening applause, and I switched places with Will, he took my guitar and I walked over to the drums and sat down.

"Next song is called 'Chalk Outline'." Will said and began singing, while the rest of us began to play our instruments.

_I've been cursed_

_I've been crossed_

_I've been beaten by the ones that get me off_

_I've been cut_

_I've been opened up_

_I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain_

_To wash away_

_(Wash away)_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind_

_Is a chalk outline_

_I've been cold_

_In the crypt_

_But not as the cold as the words across your lips_

_You'll be sorry baby_

_Some day_

_When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain_

_To wash away_

_(Wash away)_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind_

_Is a chalk outline_

_All you left behind_

_Is a chalk outline_

_(All you left behind...)_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain_

_To wash away_

_(Wash away)_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind_

_Is a chalk Outline _

After a few more songs we all stood up, to a collective groan from the crowd, and we laughed.

"We will be back in a few minutes guys, don't worry. We're just taking a break." I yelled as we hopped off the stage and walked towards the bar.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri." I heard some girl with blonde hair say to the bartender, and I had to keep from laughing. She spent the next few minutes asking or one before she sighed and began walking back to her table.

"Aye!" I called to her, and she turned to me and raised my eyebrows as I walked over. I felt surprise to see who she was, but I didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna give you a piece of advice before you go and try to order another fancy drink from here. Basically the only thing they have here are shots, beer and soda. I'm just gonna save ya a bit of embarrassment, because I swear some of the other bartenders were about to burst out laughing at you." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks for the tip. By the way, I saw you singing. You're pretty good." She said, and I smiled.

"Means a lot, coming from a member of one of my favourite bands." I said, and she smiled.

"You're pretty cool. What's your name?" she asked.

"Six." I said, and she looked surprised but didn't say anything. No one other than Will, Christina and Al knew my real name, and for good reason. If anyone knew my real name, they would know about my past.

"Why don't you and your friends come hang with us?" She asked. Before I could say anything, Christina interrupted us by talking over the mic.

"Six, get your ass up here." She said and I laughed.

"Maybe later. There's a pretty big table down there, that's where we usually sit. If you wanna come sit with us later, feel free." I said as I turned and walked back towards the stage, and she walked towards her table.

"Was that Shauna you were just talking to? From Dauntless?" She asked.

"Ya, speaking of which they may be sitting with us later after the show." I said and she smiled so large I thought her face was going to split in half. She walked towards her guitar and I went to the front of the stage and grabbing my mic.

"We're back!" I said which was met with cheers. We weren't a famous band. But we were well known around here. "This next song is one many of you have probably heard. We're gonna play 'Time of Dying'!" I said, and Will, Al and Christina began to play. There were quite a few songs that I didn't play my guitar for, and this was one of them. I began nodding my head to the beat of the music before starting to sing.

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

I finished the song, and went back to grab my guitar before going back to the front of the stage. Everyone was clapping, and I decided that I was going to play a song that I had been writing for a while.

"Guys, let's play Just Like You." I said, and they shared a glance.

"You sure Tris? This song is personal. It's about…Him." Christina said, and I nodded. This song was one that I had written, talking about _him._ That no good, poor excuse for a man I hated with a burning passion. I cleared the thoughts of that asshole from my mind as I walked back to the front of the stage.

"So this is a new song we're gonna play, I hope you guys enjoy it! It's called Just Like You." I said as I began to play.

**Four POV**

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Shauna said as she stood up from the table and headed over to the bar. We had been here for a while, and the band that had been playing was taking a break. They were amazing, especially the girl who I had seen earlier in the parking lot. I saw Shauna walking back to our table a few minutes later, and as if thinking about her made her appear, the blonde girl walked up to Shauna and started talking to her. They spoke for a few minutes before the girl was called back to the stage by her friend, and Shauna walked back to the table.

"Who was the chick you were just talking to?" Zeke asked as she came back and sat beside him.

"Her name is Six. I don't know much about her, but she seems pretty cool. She invited us to sit with her after their done their show."

They began playing another song that was called 'Time of Dying' and I had to say, that the girl was amazing at singing. She had so much emotion when she sang, and she had a great voice.

"Dude, why are you staring at the girl so much?" Uriah asked me as they finished the song, and she turned back to her friends.

"I'm just watching them play their music." I said defensively.

"No, you're staring at Six." Shauna said matter-of-factly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fours got a crush! Fours got a crush!" Zeke sang and I glared at him.

"No I don't. Sure she's pretty…" I said, and Zeke smirked and I silently cursed myself, realising what I just said. Luckily before he could say anything else, the little blonde girl, Six, started talking over the mic.

"So this is a new song we're gonna play, I hope you guys enjoy it! It's called Just Like You." She said and they started playing.

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

Even after only one verse, I could tell that the song had some kind of emotional relevance in her life, and that it had been written about something that happened to her

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

Listening to the song, it made me think of Marcus. He was cold, ruthless, fake, mean, angry, and so much more. He ruined so much of my life, just because my mother ran away from him. I'm not sure who I hate more, him for doing it to me, or her, for leaving me with that monster.

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you_

_Want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

After that song, they played a few more before getting off stage, much to the disappointment of the crowd. They walked past our table and as Six passes our table, she turns and looks at us.

"Shauna, we'll be at that table if you wanna sit with us." She says, pointing to a large table near one of the corners that her friends are already sitting at, and Shauna nods. Six flashes us all a smile before turning back and heading to her friends table.

"Do you guys wanna go sit with them?" Shauna asked, and everyone nodded other than me. I didn't want to go sit with them, not anything personal; I just didn't like many people.

"Let's go." Zeke said, and I sighed slightly as everyone stood up. Everyone excitedly made their way over to Six's tabled, while I lingered at the back with my hands stuffed in my pockets.


End file.
